Christmas
by FinnickingFinnickOdair
Summary: "He found this thing called, 'Christmas.' None of us, aside from Katniss' mother, had the slightest idea of what it was. I don't know how Peeta found out so much about it, but now we're having one. All of us. Katniss, Prim, Mrs. Everdeen, Peeta, Johanna, and myself." This is Finhanna based, but there is a bit more to it.
1. Peppermint Crushing

So, as you know, Peeta is Peeta. Right?

Somehow. he got his hands on a piece of information that I'm either super excited or unbelievably pissed off about. (I'm not sure which yet, but when I find out, you'll be the first to know.)

He found this thing called, "Christmas."

None of us, aside from Katniss' mother, had the slightest idea of what it was. I don't know how Peeta found out so much about it, but now we're having one. All of us. Katniss, Prim, Mrs. Everdeen, Peeta, Johanna, and myself. So far, I'm still kind of confused about it, but I'll give you the jist of it:

It all basically starts on December 1st. Apparently it's a certain man's birthday, but I want to avoid offending people, so he will remain nameless. Anyway, I guess you're supposed to cut down a tree and bring it back into your house and cover it with lights and things that look like they're edible but actually aren't. You also decorate your house with random objects that seriously puzzle the crap out of me. Whilst the days pass, you're supposed to get everyone presents and then on the 25th you can give them to whoever you bought them for. That's as much as I can explain it, because I still don't really understand.

Katniss and Peeta went out to get the tree yesterday, though I suspect they probably made out in the woods. It must really suck to be them. They can never make out. Mrs. Everdeen and Prim are _always_ around. Johanna and I can, because we have our own room, but Mrs. Everdeen has Peeta on a curfew and he has to return to his own room at a certain time. In the six months that we've lived here, he still hasn't broken curfew. That I know of.

Today is only the second, but Peeta has us all busting out asses trying to get this whole "Christmas" thing going. He is, of course, helping a lot, but I had no idea he could be so bossy. I swear, every five seconds he's asking, "Finnick, did you sweep up the little nibs that fell off of the tree?" Yes, Peeta. I sweeped up all the fucking nibs. I keep my mouth shut though, because I know he wants this perfect for Katniss and Katniss deserves that.

After answering Peeta's question for the third time today, I decide to get some air. Before heading out, I do a lap around the house, looking for Johanna.

I find her in the kitchen. She's smashing pieces of peppermint with a hammer. I don't want to disturb her, so I lean in the door way and watch her carefully. After a few moments, she speaks, but keeps her eyes focused on the ever-so-important peppermint crushing. "What do you need, Finny?"

I smile very slightly at the sound of her voice, I love it when she calls me that. Finny. She only does when it's just the two of us. God forbid someone hears her being cute and affectionate.

"I was going to go out, take a walk, maybe. I thought I'd ask if you wanted to join me." I keep my eyes on her, trying to get an answer from her expression.

Her eyes flick up at me and she gives me a slight grin. "I'm sure as hell coming with you. I cannot be trapped in this house for another second."

I laugh slightly, "So I guess Peeta got to you, too?"

She nods, "He's asking me everything under the sun. I'm glad to help, though," she shrugs, "It's something to do."

I know what she means. There's not much to do around here.

Around ten minutes later, we're about to step out the door, but we're stopped by a very seemingly stressed-out Peeta. He asks us where we're going and I tell him. At first he looks like he's not going to let us, not that he has control over either of us, especially Johanna, but after a moment or two he lets us go, but not before giving us a list of things to pick up.

"That is a fucking long list," Johanna points out as we walk to town.

I sigh slightly, my breath very visible in the air, "We're going to be in town a while."

She nods slightly, "You don't seem very happy about that."

I glance at her and shake my head, "I'm not, really. I wanted to be alone with you for a while, but now we have this big ass shopping list as a third wheel."

She laughs at that and I smile. Her laugh is amazing. Just like the rest of her is. (Don't think I meant that in a sexual way, because I didn't. I meant it in a nice, complimenty way.) "The day is young, Mr. Odair."

I smile again and we continue walking, our feet making slight indentations in the snow. After a few more minutes of that, we finally come to the edge of the town. From here you can see the entire thing; it's layed out almost like a map. Sometimes this is as fas as Johanna and I go. From what I've gathered, she really likes the idea of being able to look at things in their entirety.

We stop for a second, just before our feet reach the pavement. I look over at her and she looks back at me. "Ready?" I ask, smiling slightly.

"As always, my answer is yes," she replies.

|| If you got this far, thanks a lot for reading! Let me know what you thought of it! The next one should be up in a few days. c:||


	2. None of Us Like Cats

Okay. So, I know I probably made it seem like I would fill you in on what's happening regularly, but I've been a little distracted lately. There are just so many nibs to be dealt with.

Peeta's been busting his ass /still/ trying to make everything perfect. He doesn't really let Katniss do anything except hang ornaments. You'd think that hanging ornaments would basically be the only thing you have to do to get ready for Christmas.

You've got to make fucking endless cookies, too.

It's not so much that we're preparing for Christmas, it's more like were getting ready for the year to start over as well. Maybe we're even trying to bond more. I don't know. I am so confused about all of this.

On the 10th, we put lights up all over the house. Lights that Beetee invented. He's not going to participate in all of this, but at least he gave us some lights. It was entirely up to me and Peeta to put them up, as we are men and we have no fear of the cold.

But actually, we froze our asses off while Mrs. Everdeen, Katniss, Prim, and Johanna got to hang out inside and throw a party.

We haven't done much since I last enlightened you of our amazing lives, but now you can consider yourself filled in.

Today, Peeta has decided we all need a break. It's about 11 in the morning now and we're all sitting on the couch (it's a big couch). We're not talking very much, which I find really awkward.

"So. What should we do today?" I ask, sitting up slightly.

Johanna burries her face in my shirt and mumbles, "Sleeeeeeeep."

I hear Peeta say something about baking.

Mrs. Everdeen and Prim just look at each other, as if they're talking to each other in their heads.

"I think we should all go to the Square before we suffocate in here," Katniss says, in a slightly annoyed tone. (The Square is basically town, but calling it the Town would be kind of lame, so we've all taken to calling it "the Square.")

We all agree on that idea, apart from Johanna, who still wants to stay and sleep. The others go and get ready, but I remain on the couch with her.

"Come on, baby. It'll be fun. I promise. And when we get home we can sleep for days," I say.

She keeps her face burried in my shirt and shakes her head.

I laugh quietly, "We can play in the snoooooow."

She shakes her head again, but I can tell she'll give in any second.

"Please? For me? I'll carry you if you want me to. Then you can sleep on the way."

She doesn't move for a while, so gently drag my knuckle down her ribs.

She wiggles a little bit, but keps her head down, then mumbles, "God damn you, Finnick Odair. That hurt."

I laugh slightly and shake my head, "No it didn't. Nice try, though."

"Ugh. Whatever. Now, carry me. I need to get dressed," she flips right side up, holding her legs up slightly.

"Bossy," I chuckle quietly and shake my head, then I stand and slip one arm under her knees and the other under her back, pulling her up to my chest.

She punches my shoulder and buries her face into my shirt again, "Shut up."

Now my shoulder hurts.

Around twently minutes later, we're all ready to go. Prim has got to be wearing at least seven jackets and I've never seen her look so miserable. I send her an apologetic look.

Other than Prim, we all look relatively happy.

The six of us shuffle out the front door, not bothering to lock it. Johanna made me keep my word, so I'm carrying her to town. I don't mind at all, but this girl is serious about sleep, which she clearly didn't get enough of last night.

And no, we didn't have sex, if that's what you thought I was impying. Get your head out of the gutter, man.

The snow's about and inch above my shoes, which fucking sucks. There isn't a thing I hate more than the feeling of snow being packed into my shoes.

It takes us about half and hour to reach the Square. Apparently, Prim's clothes don't allow her to move at a normal pace.

The Square is slightly packed out today. There's maybe a hundred people out in the open. I can only imagine how occupied the stores are.

"I think Prim and I are going to go look at the antiques. You four have fun," Mrs. Everdeen says, becockining to Prim, who looks overjoyed all of the sudden.

How excited can you get about an old lamp?

I shrug as the walk away and turn to look at Katniss and Peeta, "Where to first?"

Katniss shrugs and Peeta looks like he's contemplating the world's biggest problem.

I give him a minute of silence to think, but Katniss isn't having any of that. She grabs Peeta's hand a yanks towards the store nearest us.

"You coming, Odair?" she yells, keeping her head straight.

I shrug again, thinking it best that we all stick together, and walk quickly to catch up to the two.

The store just happens to be a pet store. Not a store really, more of a hey-come-look-at-all-these-cute-animals-you-can't-afford store. Of course, any one (of the four of us) could buy all of the animals in here.

Most of them are cats. Peeta is allergic to cats. Katniss and I hate cats. I don't know what Johanna thinks of them, so I quietly ask her, I receive a very quiet reply, but I find out that she hates cats, too. I feel bad for waking her up. Anyway. We can cross cats off of the list of possible pets.

Peeta and Katniss are over by the puppies. I decide to leave them alone for a while and let them have one moment of actual togetherness.

Johanna stays asleep, despite the noise in here. (Endless and relentless animal noises.) I watch her carefully. She doesn't do much, but every once in a while she wrinkles her nose and it's just about the cutest thing I've ever seen. Eventually, I find a chair in the back and sit down, wanting to give Katniss and Peeta a little more time. I hold onto Johanna a little tighter, pulling her as close to me as she can get. I don't want her to wake up, but I want her to wake up.

Maybe around ten minutes later, I'm like, a second away from falling alseep. Then Katniss jumps in front of me and yells, "TIME TO GO, ODAIR." I jump so violently, that I wake Johanna up. Katniss laughs and Peeta shoots me an "I'm sorry, I couldn't stop her" kind of look. They both quickly make their way out of the store. They're both a pain in the ass sometimes.

I guess Johanna filled herself in on the situation because she isn't mad at me for waking her up. I apologize anyway.

We've lost Peeta and Katniss. Johanna suspects they've run off into the woods, looking for a good time. (SEX IN THE WOODS? Yeah.) She slips her hand into mine and laces our fingers, swinging our arms. "So, now what, Finny?"

I smile a little bit, then I shake my head, "I'm not sure. What do you want to do?"

She takes a few minutes to answer. She answers by pointing with her free hand. I follow her arm and find where she wants to go.

We approach it. Me, somewhat cautiously; her, not cautiously in any way. We brush the snow off of our shoes and step inside. There's actually a lot inside. Nothing more than movies, but there /are/ a lot of them. 

Movies aren't something I'm very familiar with. I've seen maybe two in my entire life. All the ones in here were the last ones made, which makes sense, but they're all /really/ old.

Johanna pulls me along, carefully studying all the titles. I'm assuming she's looking for something specific, but this seems to be hers, so I will give this to her.

As it turns out, she wasn't looking for anything specific, but she looks happy now. Needless to say, I'm confused.

"Ready to go?" she smiles a little bit, raising an eyebrow.

I laugh slightly and rub the back of my neck, "Sure."

She tilts her head a bit to the left and narrows her eyes a little, "You sure?"

"I'm sure," I nod slightly and thank the shop keeper, then we leave.

We do this at just about every store we go into. We look, we leave. We don't buy. We don't think about buying. We don't need to buy. We have everything we need.

Clearly, the others have the same mind set because when we all meet again in the center of the Square, we're all empty handed.

~ I know this one was a little dry, but I take constructive critisism pretty well, so feel free to message me your thoughts. ALSO. GO AHEAD AND TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT TO READ IN THE NEXT ONE. I NEED IDEAS. Thanks so much for reading! ~


	3. Peeta's a Caring Lad

Three days until Christmas. That's it.

I haven't gotten anyone's present yet.

I feel as though I'm screwed.

If you were in my place, what would you get Mrs. Everdeen? If you can think something, you're a fucking genius. 

Johanna and I are going to go get gifts for everyone else today, which is obvioulsy a /huge/ relief to me, but I can't exactly get her present if she's with me. It would be handy though. I could just ask her what she wanted and you know what why am I explaining this to you you know exactly how it would be handy. 

So, we're on our way right now. It's like, nine in the morning. I shouldn't be up at this hour. I have absolutely _no_ clue as to how Johanna is awake right now. She's also very excited. It's kind of cute.

Prim and her seven coats aren't with us today, so we make it to the Square in about ten minutes. It's kind of empty today. I'm surprised. I guess it makes sense because onlya handful of people here actually celebrate Christmas.

Our shopping takes forever. Niether of us are the senitmental type, so we don't know what to get anyone. We consider getting Katniss and Peeta a puppy, but decide against it because Mrs. Everdeen might lose it. Prim and her mother were actually kind of easy to shop for. Judging by the decorations already in the house, Johanna and I just picked out some antique things that matched the stuff at home nicely.

Two down.

Peeta is almost as easy to shop for. He's appreciative of anything, but I think we got the perfect present for him, but you're going to have to wait until Christmas to see what it is.

Katniss isn't easy to shop for. She doesn't need any hunting stuff. She doesn't like clothes. She doesn't like animals very much, besides puppies, apparently. She hates antiques. She likes simple things. Sentimental things.

"Any ideas on what we should get her, Finny?" Johanna asks, messing with her hands.

"Not really. What about you?"

She shakes her head.

"Damn." I chew my lip and cross my arms, "We can worry about it later. I think we did pretty good today.

"I guess we did. Home then?" She looks up at me and smiles a little bit.

"Mhmmmm." I lean down and kiss her once and she kisses me back. 

We come home nearly four hours later. The second we step in the door, Katniss is upon us.

"What the hell took you guys so long?" She raises her eyebrows, smirking very slightly.

Johanna shrugs and brushes past Katniss, taking to concealed presents with her. "You'll never know, Everdeen." She then proceeds to our room.

"You've offended her," I laugh quietly, beginning to follow Johanna.

Katniss laughs quietly and shrugs a little. "Don't I always?"

I grin slightly and point my finger at her, "That you do."

She laughs again, quickly brushing the topic away, "We're all going to go do our shopping now, so you've got the whole house to yourselves for a few hours." She makes a few sensual gestures at me, then she grins and leaves.

This is what I have to deal with every day. 

They've all left now.

The house is extremely empty.

Despite it's emptiness and Peeta's promise to keep everyone out of the house, we've still taken precautions. I pushed a dresser in front of our door. She closed all the widows and pulled the curtains together. (We're on the second floor, but like I said, we've taken precautions.)

(What's going to happen next it a tad obvious, so if you don't want to read that, skip to the next '+'. If you aren't skipping aheadm don't get too excited. I'm not going to be that descriptive.)

So, you may be thinking "Well. This is Finnick Odair and Johanna Mason. They do this a lot. No big deal." Let me be the first to tell you that we do _not_ do this a lot. We hardly ever have the chance.

Anyway.

We're just laying in our bed now. No clothes. Nothing seperating us.

We lay still for a while, but after a few minutes she leans over and gently pushes her lips against mine.

This goes on for a while.

Every single kiss is perfect though.

I would perfectly content with just this, but I'm perfectly content with moving on though.

I'm sort of leaning over her now, we're not quite touching. I don't like it. I lean down and kiss her lips once, then her neck, then her shoulders. I start working on her collarbones, but she's not having any of that. She /hates/ being teased and I tease a lot, so.

She quickly flips is around, so she's on top now. She sit on my thighs and tells me I can't move or she'll kick my ass. Needless to say, I don't plan on moving.

She's being relentless. She stroking it _really_ slowly. She knows it drives me crazy. She doesn't pick up her pace though. It's all about revenge now. I tilt my head back and clench my fists together, trying to refrain from cursing. She's speeding up now, thank god, but not very much. I really shouldn't tease her anymore, because _this_ is pure torture. This isn't even the worst of it though. Once I get all exciteded down there, she's going to stop.

And, just as I said, she stops.

She lays next to me and laughs a very evil laugh. "That's what you fucking get, Odair."

I lay flat and shake my head a bit, smirking very slightly, "Fuck you."

"Yeah. Fuck me. Fuck me, fuck me, fuck me, fuck me."

I glare at her and reach over to my bed stand and dig out a condom and move under the covers, quickly slipping it on. I shove the wrapper back in the drawer. "Courtesy of Peeta. Think of Peeta the whole time, baby." I laugh slightly, trying not to think about it.

She flinches as the thought and shakes her head, moving under the covers, "I don't want to do that."

I shrug slightly and move, so I'm leaning over her. "Then don't." I shake my head slightly.

She nods a little bit and then it's like a freaking sexual Hunger Games.

The rest is very basic.

Just kidding. It wasn't basic at all, BUT YOU DON'T GET TO HEAR ABOUT IT. HA HA.

After that, we do it again in the shower.

We don't waste out time together, man. 

Mrs. Everdeen and Prim come home before Katniss and Peeta. Johanna and I are sitting on the couch.

They both say hello and retreat to the kitchen, clearly not wanting to converse any more than so.

Johanna sits up and raises her eyebrows, "Do you think they know?"

"Prim is thirteen. How on earth would she know?"

She laughs and shoves my chest gently, "She looked like she knew. God. This is so awkward now."

I wave my hand in the air and wrap my arm around her, pulling her against my side, "I wouldn't worry about it. Just be thankful that we aren't Katniss and Peeta."

She nods absentmindedly, "Yeah. That would really suck."

"Oh, yeah. No doubt about that."

She smiles a little and kisses me gently, pulling away too fast for me to kiss her back. "I love you," she says, wrinkling her nose.

"And I love you," I reply. 

We basically just cuddle and talk about how much it must suck to be Katniss and Peeta until Katniss and Peeta come back. 

Katniss flips me off and laughs, making her way into the kitchen. This is a reoccuring theme in this house between her and I. We can't express our affection toward each other very often though because of Prim and Mrs. Everdeen.

Peeta smiles at us as he hangs up his coat, his eyes somewhat curious. I shoot him a thumbs up and he grins. His plan has worked. His mission has been accomplished.

Never have I known anyone as caring as Peeta Mellark.


	4. The Final Chapter (Featuring Peeta)

Today was amazing.

I didn't have a single fucking nib to sweep up.

**Yeah, you know why? Because I swept them all up. Lazy ass. **

That was Peeta, in case you were wondering.

ANYWAY. Back to today.

We got up at like eleven to open all of our gifts. Johanna was actually excited. Like, really excited. And not even to open her own presents. She just wanted to watch everyone else open theirs.

I fucking love her.

Let me just give you a run down of what everyone got. We'll start with Peeta.

**I want to tell them what I got, though! **

Oh my god. Fine.

**Thanks, man. Anway. Finnic-**

What?

**Dude, shut up. I was going to tell them what you got me. **

Oh, sorry. Continue.

**Don't worry about it. Finnick gave me all the nibs he had to sweep up in a jar and some really nice pastels. Johanna bought me some really high-class paintbrushes. Mrs. Everdeen and Prim stocked the kitchen with enough baking supplies to last for nearly six months. And finally, Katniss got us a puppy. **

Way to ease into the big surprise.

**They all had a right to know. **

Yeah, yeah. So, guys, that's what Peeta got. I'm far too lazy to tell you what everyone else got. Peeta, you want to do it?

**Well, sure! **

You sound way too happy about this.

**I **_**am**_** happy about it! It's Christmas! **

Calm the fuck down. You're scaring me.

**Okay, I'll try. I guess I'll start with Katniss. From Finnick, she got some hand made arrow tips. Johanna gave her some handmade arrow necks. M-**

I thought our corisponding gifts were cute.

**They were. Now shut up. Mrs. Everdeen and Prim bought her a jewelry box tha-**

That none of us were allowed to look in or at.

**Yeah. I didn't mind though. I got her a ring. **

You act like it's not a big deal.

**It wasn't really a big deal.**

Dude. It was basically a, "Hey, marry me" ring.

**Those have a name, you know.**

Really?

**Dumbass. **

**Oh, and Prim got her a collar and tag for our puppy. We named him Trafford. **

Why did you name him _that_?

**Because Katniss said, "It's a hella cool name." **

Ohhhh, that makes sense.

**I know, right?**

Yeah.

**Yep. Back to Katniss. What did Prim get her again?**

A ticket to the outer area so she can visit Gale.

**How nice.**

Don't sound too happy there, Peeta.

**Shut up, Finnick. **

**It's Mrs. Everdeen's turn. I got her twenty-five different jars of jam. **

Kissing up to mama Everdeen, are we?

**No, she just really likes jam. Johanna and Finnick got her antique decorations for the house. Prim got her some chrome cookie cutters. **

You sound jealous.

**I am. **_**Chrome cookie cutters. **_

Whatever. What did Katniss get her? I don't remember.

**I don't remember either. **

Creepy.

**Yeah. Who's next?**

Johanna.

**How'd I know you were going to say that? Anyway. Finnick got JOHANNA A RING, TOO. But, to all of our disappointment, it wasn't a "Hey, marry me" ring. Finnick also got her a movie. What was it again? **

The Amityville Horror.

**Why the hell did you get her that?**

It reminds me of her.

**What a nice thing to say. **

**Mrs. Everdeen got her a super fancy axe polishing cloth. How odd it is that they actually have those. **

**Prim made her a blanket. **

She made that?!

**Sure did. It only took her like twenty minutes, too. She's a professional. **

**Katniss got Johanna a - **

Whole fucking axe.

**Do you ever think they're secretly more in love with each other than they are with us?**

Always.

**Thank god. **

**I got Johanna **_**and**_** Finnick train tickets to wherever the hell they want to go. **

If you wanted us gone that bad, you could've just said something.

**Oh, I didn't want you guys gone. I just thought it would be nice for you two to actually have quality time together. **

I was joking, Peeta.

**Oh. **

Lighten up.

**Consider me lightened. So, now to Prim. Johanna and Finnick got her a shit ton of candy. I got her some sewing materials. Her mother bought her an actual sewing machine. Katniss got a few old books that she thought Prim would like. **

She's halfway done with the one she's reading now.

**Katniss knows her really well, clearly. **

**Hey, Finnick, it's your turn!**

Go ahead, Pillsbury.

**Screw you. **

**Anywa-**

You say 'anyway' a lot.

**Thanks for letting me know. **_**Anyway. **_** Prim made Finnick a necklace. Which he's currently wearing. **

Do I look good?

**Undoubtedly, my love. **

**Mrs. Everdeen made him an endless amount of his favorite cookies. Katniss got him a bottle of wine. A fancy one.**

One in which we'll all be drinking tonight.

**Hell yeah. **

**What'd Johanna get you?**

Boxer briefs.

_**Just **_**those?**

No.

**Then what else did she get you?**

I'm not saying.

**Whoa. Okay. Moving on. I got him an extra lock for his door and a bow tie. Because he told me he really wanted a bow tie and the lock is for. Well. You know. **

You also got me our cuddling blanket.

**I almost forgot about that. **

How the fuck did you forget? We're using it right now!

**Well, sorry. You're a horrible cuddler, so this isn't exactly memorable.**

_I'm _a horrible cuddler?

**Maybe I'm the horrible cuddler. **

I'm leaving you now. Goodbye, Pillsbury.

And I did. I left him alone with our cuddle blanket.

Now, I'm upstairs with Johanna. We're laying in bed.

We're sharing the blanket Prim made her.

"Did you have a good Christmas, Finny?" she asks quietly.

I nod a little and kiss her nose very lightly, "I did. Did you have a good Christmas?"

"I did."

I smile a little bit, "Good."

She nods slightly, then leans up and kisses me. I kiss her back gently and wrap and my arm tightly around her back, pulling her closer to me.

She pulls away first, but she usually does, so I don't mind. She nudges her nose against mine a few times and she tells me that she loves me and I tell her that I love her.

Because I do.

~MERRY CHRISTMAS. Thanks so much for reading! Let me know what you thought! SHOULD I BEGIN A NEW FINHANNA STORY, SINCE THIS IS THE END OF THIS ONE?! LET. ME. KNOW. WHAT. YOU. THINK. I. SHOULD. DO. ~


End file.
